Courage Meets the Mummy
Courage Meets the Mummy is part one of the fourth episode of Season Two of Courage the Cowardly Dog, which aired January 19, 2001, preceding Invisible Muriel. Plot While helping with the laundry, Courage answers a knock at the door to greet Professor Frith, who discovered a Mayan pyramid on his own. While there, he accidentally awakened (in a rather humorous manner; to be more specific: he used a Rube Goldberg contraption and set off a disco ball and house music) and was attacked by the mummy of a long dead Mayan Baker. The mummy was the baker for a Mayan princess who loved cookies. The Poohbah, a royal adviser of the princess, would occasionally take the cookies to the princess, but would take some for his own greed. The baker catches the Poohbah and is about to tell the princess, but the adviser got to her first. When asked, the Poohbah told the princess that the Royal Baker was the one at fault. The princess ordered that the Royal Baker would have his "mouth sewn shut, his eyebrows plucked, and the rest of him mummified." When the professor finished his tale, Courage tries to find a way to protect Muriel and Eustace. Hypnotizing sounded like a good idea, and as such, Courage hypnotized the two into thinking that they were the Mayan Princess and the Poohbah. The Baker flies to Nowhere in a plane, where the Parachute Lady drives him crazy with random chatter, and he steals her parachute and jumps off the plane. He is then seen just outside of Nowhere, hitching a ride with Di Lung to get to the Bagge Farmhouse. When the mummy came, Eustace/Poohbah told a lie to the princess that it was the Royal Baker's fault that the cookies were gone. Putting a sign on the mummy's back, saying that he did it, the Mayan Princess/Muriel orders the same thing that had happened to the Mummy many years ago. Thinking quickly before the Mummy could kill the Mayan Princess/Muriel, Courage asks Eustace/Poohbah for something to eat for some money. In agreement, the Poohbah starts digging in his clothing. Courage moves him, so everybody could see the cookies that the Poohbah had stealing it. The princess demands that his mouth be sewn shut, his eyebrows plucked, and rest of his body mummified as punishment. In the end, the Mummy goes back to his pyramid, and the others sit down for some cookies. Professor Frith wakes up, having fallen asleep, and asks what happened to the Mummy. After explaining what had happened, Muriel tells them that she gave the Mummy a new blanket. Eustace asks which one, and Muriel explains the polka-dotted one. Eustace rushes from the house, and in the next scene of the Mummy's Mesoamerican pyramid, we see the Mummy sleeping inside the polka-dotted blanket, and Eustace tied up in the old bandages shouting at him to return his blanket. Characters Main Characters: *Courage *Muriel *Eustace *Mayan Baker Minor Characters *Professor Frith Cameos: * Di Lung * Parachute Lady *Elephant *Mosquito Screen Shot 2016-09-06 at 6.57.26 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-09-06 at 6.57.30 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-09-06 at 6.57.35 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-09-06 at 6.57.40 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-09-06 at 6.57.45 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-09-06 at 6.57.48 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-09-06 at 6.57.52 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-09-06 at 6.58.00 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-09-06 at 6.58.04 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-09-06 at 6.58.10 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-09-06 at 7.10.00 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-09-06 at 7.12.17 pm.png Trivia *The "Come on, baby, give me life!" song has become a popular Internet meme. *First episode of 2001. **In addition, the song sounds like "Keep on Jumpin'" by Todd Terry, Martha Wash and Jocelyn Brown along with "Who Do You Think You Are" by the Spice Girls. The song could also be a spoof of "Sing it Back" by Moloko. Category:Episodes Category:2001 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2a